


Petal

by Ladybug_21



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Bedroom Snuggles, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Fluff, Orgasmic Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_21/pseuds/Ladybug_21
Summary: Sometimes, speaking without being able to think things through first isn't such terrible idea, after all. (Sort of an emotional coda to the narrative events ofTabby.)
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Petal

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smutty fluff about these two being giggly and cuddly and adorable together, which I feel I definitely owe some readers after my [last story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660002) about J & M ended so sadly. (Consider this a happy coda to that one?) I own no rights to _Broadchurch_.

Maggie's mouth was between Jocelyn's legs, which was not an unusual state of affairs for a Tuesday evening. Jocelyn's nipples were already sucked deliciously raw and Maggie's fingers had primed the rest of the barrister's body to a state of hypersensitive near-delirium, so the journalist gently pushed Jocelyn's thighs a little further apart with her forearms and then slowly and lightly licked, relishing how Jocelyn's body convulsed with drawn-out pleasure as she gasped and whimpered loudly.

"Oh, _Jesus_ ," moaned Jocelyn as Maggie lowered her lips and began to suck, enthusiastically, noisily, because she knew how much it turned Jocelyn on to hear Maggie enjoying herself. "Maggie, I... oh, _god_ , Maggie, please... please, that feels... ah... Maggie, _Maggie, oh_... _oh,_ _petal_..."

Jocelyn cried out and collapsed back with a groan. Maggie placed one final kiss between the barrister's legs before flopping down next to her on the bed and kissing her forehead.

"You, my dear, never fail to surprise and delight me," she murmured, rubbing her nose gently against Jocelyn's.

"Hmm?" asked Jocelyn, smiling, eyes still closed and breathing still heavy. "Did I do something?"

"Just screaming entertaining things in a state of orgasmic ecstasy," giggled Maggie, kissing Jocelyn's nose.

Jocelyn opened one eye.

"Like _what?_ " she asked, trying and failing to sound truly annoyed.

"You just called _me_ 'petal'," Maggie informed her, grinning.

"Did I really?" Jocelyn shut her eye again and wrinkled her nose, suppressing her own giggle.

"Or, at least, I assume that that's what you were doing," Maggie clarified impishly. "You were also shouting the names of any number of deities, not _all_ of which probably referred to me."

Jocelyn opened both eyes this time and smiled again, in that way that so often made Maggie feel like perhaps she did indeed belong in a pantheon somewhere.

"Tit for tat, perhaps?" the barrister offered. "Goodness, I feel slightly ridiculous now."

"Don't." Maggie pressed her lips to Jocelyn's softly. "I promise you, I've done far worse."

"Oh?" Jocelyn smirked. "Anything that you feel comfortable sharing?"

Maggie blushed, then sat back, looking sheepishly at the sheets instead of at Jocelyn.

"I, er, may have screamed your name once, when Lil and I were shagging," she mumbled.

"Oh, no!" Jocelyn's hand had flown to her mouth to cover some combination of shock and laughter.

"Now that I think about it, that incident was actually the straw that broke the camel's back, when it came to us," Maggie admitted with a slight grimace. "Although, honestly, I'm surprised it took that many years into our relationship for that particular mistake to occur. It's quite funny in retrospect, but god, I was mortified at the time!"

"I can only imagine." Jocelyn allowed herself one more little chuckle. "Poor Maggie. Poor Lil!"

"Well, Lil's landed on her feet," Maggie said, brushing Jocelyn's hair out of her eyes. "Last I heard, she'd found someone new. Someone who hopefully can love her far better than I ever could."

"Oh, darling." Jocelyn sat up a bit, then reached out a hand and rubbed Maggie's arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Maggie laughed. "It's all worked out for the best, really. Even if I'd stayed with her, part of me would have always been in love with you. Wouldn't have been fair to either of us, for me to have kept on trying to give her my all, when I think we both knew all along that I never could. And now I get to spend the rest of my life loving you with my whole heart, and doing whatever I can to make you as happy as possible, which is all I've ever really wanted, since the first day we met."

Jocelyn gently pulled Maggie to her and kissed her, once, then twice, intent on making the journalist feel equally happy and loved.

"I know that you use the term somewhat indiscriminately with people you're fond of," the barrister said, "but I've only ever associated the word 'petal' with one person. And you can rest assured that if you ever hear me calling anyone that, consciously or not, it's only ever going to mean you."

"I know, love," sighed Maggie, snuggling into Jocelyn contentedly. "I know."


End file.
